


Starlight

by Lewdsmokesoldier



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Breast Focus, Breast Fucking, Breasts, Dirty Talk, F/M, Large Breasts, Mommy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewdsmokesoldier/pseuds/Lewdsmokesoldier
Summary: Otherworldly burdens demand otherworldly comfort, but such satisfaction can come from mundane means.
Relationships: Soaka (League of Legends)/Original Male Character(s), Soraka (League of Legends)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, two titfucking/paizuri stories in a row! Wow. Sure, this is quite different from the [last one](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518616), which you should also read, but still, same thing, kind of!
> 
> I'm also on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Lewdsmoke) and [ Hentai Foundry](http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Lewdsmokesoldier/profile).

You do not pretend to understand her reasoning. You doubt reason truly plays a part in it.

But the rational mind fails to explain her power, so, if she humbly requests something that seems beyond your senses, you will happily grant it. Especially when it is something you have yearned for for ages.

“I…” You mumble, trying to fill the silence with something other than your breathing. A chiming, giggling sound cuts you off softly.

“Hush, child.”

Soraka nestles your cock between her tits, playfully brushing one side of your length with her left breast, then her right. Her eyes are a neon yellow, and it is difficult to discern where she is looking. Is the brighter part her sclera, the darker her corneas? It hardly matters. Either way, she is kneeling on hooved feet, the patterns on her blue skin shimmering with her own celestial light, and watching for your reaction.

Her chest is soft and pliable, squishing beneath her fingers as she gropes herself, every push putting pressure on the dick that’s trapped lovingly inside. Your balls are enfolded all around by the warm crevice she has crafted with her breasts, and you are certain that she can feel every single twitch and every little pulse along your nuts. She’s not even moving anymore, just...sitting there with your dick being hugged by her tits, but the suppleness still makes it feel fantastic.

The head of your cock is jutting upwards from the crevice she has crafted, and you grind your teeth as she teasingly flicks her tongue out and laps at it. Her teeth flash briefly from the motion, and you catch a glimpse of eerily white fangs.

“Marvelous.” She groans, licking her purple lips to spread the taste of your cockhead around. “Thank you for indulging an eccentric healer, dear.”

“My pleasuuuurr-” You hiss, your words hitting a little  _ too _ close to reality as Soraka interrupts you with a harder press of her tits together around your cock and balls, then slides up and squeezes around your dickhead. It’s sudden, but not...harsh, exactly. Just unexpected. And bracing.

“I said quiet, sweetie. I can’t milk your cock if you keep interrupting me.” Soraka chides. Her silver hair bobs as she shakes her head, and her long, pointed ears sway with the movement of her neck. The horn sprouting from her forehead is less responsive.

She drags her tits along your dick as one, using them as a soft, but tight tunnel to pleasure you, then alternates them up and down, leaving one to press against your cockhead and the other to properly smother your nuts. Her fingers have loosened up so she can properly cup the underside of her breasts in her palms, leaving her to pleasure you with more languid, lethargic movements around your length. It’s wonderful, and utterly alien: her body’s got a silky, ethereal, unnatural smooth texture to it, and you can’t get enough. Especially because her chest is no less warm and welcoming for her unusual attributes.

When Soraka gets back to moving her breasts in tandem, she drags you up high enough to tap her tongue against the underside of your dickhead, and on the downstroke, she follows to kiss the tip with little pecks and then pop away with a giggle. A string of saliva connected her lips to it, only to break away when she got too far.

And all the while, she keeps teasing and encouraging you, because if nothing else, Soraka knows where you stand with respect to her. 

“Do my tits feel good, dear? I should hope so.”

“Oh, that was nice, wasn’t it? How about some more?”

“A little bit more pressure here, and...whoops! That tensed you right up! Better do it some more…”

“How about a little kiss, right...here!”

She’s deliciously straddling the line between being demeaning and encouraging, and it’s wonderful. Combined with her expert, deft working of your dick, and you can’t last much longer. You’re getting too warm, too taut. Soraka’s moving with agonizing tenderness and sloth, and it’s still driving you mad and pushing you to your limit. She’s just  _ that  _ soft, and  _ that _ experienced. She has no business being this wonderful, yet here you are, being brought to the brink by her casually, yet controllingly embracing you in a sweetly slow titfuck.

A whine builds in your throat, and Soraka pouts. But her horn is glowing, and the markings on her skin are getting brighter. She knows what’s about to happen.

“Almost done, darling? Well, that was fast, but I’ll take that as a compliment.”

With a little jerk, she hoists your cock as far up into the valley of her tits as it can go. Your balls are enclosed in her blue breasts, your dickhead so high that it’s touching her lower lip, and with a devious little smirk, she springs the trap.

“Be a good boy and cum for your goat mommy.” Soraka says as she sticks her tongue out and rests it beneath the slit at the head of your cock. You can’t refuse.

Your nutsack throbs and tenses in the grip of her chest, and your whole cock wobbles and twitches as it jets your spunk out all over Soraka in a sequence of messy, haphazard bursts of cream. Ropes of cloudy, creamy cum drape onto her forehead, splatter her brow, and soak her pink-flushed cheeks and chin. It covers the very same blue tits that still squeeze you lovingly, oozing between her cleavage and all over your dick, and it lands right in her mouth and open tongue in great white jets of salty seed. More of your load dusts her hair, and hangs from her horn and ears, and by the time you’re finished, Soraka’s face is plastered and painted with your spunk. 

As Soraka smiles and keeps her tongue primed and steady beneath your cockhead, your load oozes delightfully down her features, from the tip of her horn to the bottom of her lips and beyond, in sticky, thick gobs. It collects at her chin and jaw, and then drips down and splashes her shoulders and tits as she keeps squeezing them earnestly. The color glowing warmly off from her skin mixes with the pearlescent coating you’ve given her, and her entire face shines with a lovely sheen of spunk and starlight.

You can barely breathe. It was so gentle, and so slow and soft, and yet so demanding. It was perfect.  _ Soraka _ is perfect.

“Soraka…” You start, then let your words hitch and trail away as she moves one hand from her tits to silence you.

“Still no talking yet, dear. I’m going to gobble up everything you gave me, and you gave me  _ quite  _ a lot. What a good boy you are, giving your mommy so much cum to eat and drink!”

You stammer and stop, face warming. It’s...condescending, and patronizing, and kind of humiliating, but still so enthralling. And you want more.

“You’ve made me  _ very _ proud. I think I’ll reward you by sucking your dick and swallowing your balls. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” She grins, then tilts her spunk-soaked face towards you. “Well?”

“I would...I would like that very much, Soraka.” You gulp.

“Good. Of course you would, you precious thing. We’ll start slow.” Soraka says as she licks her lips clean, dragging her fingers along her cheeks to start to scoop your cum into her mouth. “Mmm, delicious, dear! Cum this good is  _ sure _ to keep my womb nice and warm, and knock me up, when you’re ready for that. And then, you can make your goat mommy a  _ real _ mommy~. I suppose you’ll adore my tits even more when they’re even bigger, hm~?”

It takes all your willpower to suppress a squeak of surprise and uncertainty as she keeps guzzling your cum, but for some reason, you really can’t muster any resistance. And why would you? Soraka’s got you in her orbit, and there’s nowhere else you’d rather be.


End file.
